Big Time Chance
by BriGleePena
Summary: Channy is over after Tween Choice. So Random's ratings need to get higher or else the show could be cancelled. Marshal calls Rocque Records and the boys are going to perform on So Random. Will Big Time Rush find big time love? Will Sonny get over Chad?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers****. So my newest obsession is Big Time Rush, I always liked them, but on Sunday I went to go see their performance at Macys in NYC. I touched all of their hands and a girl pushed me out of the way when Logan walked by, so he touched her hand, walked away, and then walked back to me, touched my hand and smiled. I almost passed out! So Logan is my newest celeb crush. I think I like him more than Sterling ever since I found out he smokes! Oh well. I also found out that Demi and Logan used to be friends before they were famous, so I decided to write a BTR/ Sonny Fanfic. Here's the first chapter remember to review. Oh and this story takes place after the Sonny episode Tween Choice when Channy breaks up, so some spoilers from that are in the story**

(Sonny's POV)

Last night was the Tween Choice awards. It was supposed to be the best night of my life. It wasn't going to matter if we won or lost, I was just grateful I was on such a big show, I had great friends, and a great boyfriend, or so I thought. We won the award for best T.V show and I was so happy. I expected Chad to be happy for me. Instead he demands a recount and it turns out Mackenzie Falls won. I could not believe Chad did that, and he claimed he did it for us. So I did it, I ended the best relationship I ever had. Tawni is saying I need to find someone else and fast. I don't think I can do that.

(End of Sonny's POV)

"Guys Marshal wants to see us." Nico said to the cast sitting in the prop house. They walked over to the office very confused.

"Hello everyone, you can all take a seat." Marshal said to the cast. Sonny and Tawni sat in the two chairs in front of the desk, Nico and Grady sat of the couch, and Zora sat on the edge of Marshals desk.

"So I want to congratulate you all, we were so close to winning last night, but since we didn't, we need to boost our ratings. I didn't want to tell you all this, but Mr. Condor says if we don't get our ratings up by the end of the year, he's cancelling So Random." Marshal said sternly. The whole cast gasped.

"Marshal we can't let this happen." Sonny said with an upset tone

"I know which is why I called you all in here. We need guest stars, now. I called Justin Beiber's publicist and.." Marshal was interrupted.

"No!" Nico and Grady shouted in unison.

"Don't worry he's booked for the next two years, but we have the choice of The Jonas Brothers, All Star Weekend, and Big Time Rush." Marshal said.

"No not the Jonas Brothers, I dated Joe for a couple of weeks last year, we had a bad breakup." Sonny said blushing.

"All Star weekend isn't going to get us any viewers, no one knows them, and they aren't hot" Tawni said, rolling her eyes.

"Why do they have to be boy bands?" Nico asked Marshal, annoyed.

"Boy bands are the hottest on the charts these days. We will get our teenage girl fan base back." Marshal said.

"It's no wonder we have no teen girl fans, look at the two freak-throbs we have." Zora said, pointing to Nico and Grady.

"Hey!" The two boys shouted.

"I like Big Time Rush; they're almost as attractive as me." Tawni said, flipping her hair.

"I love them; Any Kind Of Guy is my ringtone!" Sonny said smiling.

"Ok then it's settled, I'll call up Rock Records right now." Marshal said, pressing the phone to his ear and dialing the number

(At Rock Records)

They boys were in the studio recording their new single The City Is Ours. Gustavo was outside the booth listening as Kelly walked in on the phone.

"Yes he's right here, hold please." Kelly said into the phone. "It's Marshal Pike of So Random." Kelly said, holding the speaker of the phone with her hand.

"Take a break dogs." Gustavo said into the microphone that the boys could here. He grabbed the phone from his assistant.

"Gustavo Rock, owner of Rock Records how may I help you." Gustavo said into the phone.

"Hello Mr. Rock this is Marshal Pike, creator and producer of So Random, I'm aware you represent Big Time Rush and I wanted to know if they would be able to come perform on the show next week." Marshal said.

"The dogs... I mean boys' schedules are free, they would love to." Gustavo replied

"Ok, I will fax the information to you, have a nice day."Marshal said, hanging up the phone. The boys walked out of the recording booth.

"Dogs, were going on a field trip next week. You're going to be performing on So Random." Gustavo said. The boys cheered and high fived each other

**This chapter was pretty boring, but I promise the next one will be a lot better. The next one will be the band and Sonny and Tawni's POV. In chapter 3 we will hear from Chad. Please, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I start this chapter, I just want to point out I made a mistake in the last chapter, Rock records is really spelled Rocque. So just copy and paste that theoretically in chapter 1.**

(Logan's POV)

I have to admit, I am really excited to be on So Random! Not a lot of people know this, but Grady is actually my cousin. If it wasn't for our last name, no one would be able to tell. We look absolutely nothing alike. I also know Sonny; we were neighbors when we were younger. I moved to Minnesota when I was 10, but before that I lived in Appleton, Wisconsin. I doubt Sonny remembers me though.

(End of Logan's POV)

"Ok dogs, let go." Gustavo said to the band. They were standing outside of Rocque Records getting into a limo that was going to Condor Studio's. They all got into the limo and headed to the studio.

(At So Random)

"Ok the band will be here any minute. Everyone just be calm, be calm." Marshal repeated.

"We are calm." Tawni said.

"Marshal are you ok?" Sonny said, putting her hand on Marshal's shoulder.

"I'm stressed out; this is supposed to be the episode that's going to put us on top. Big Time Rush has never been on a T.V. show and who knows how well they work." Marshal admitted. As he said this loud cheering came from the doorway. The four band members ran through with excitement as Gustavo and Kelly walked slowly behind them.

"Hello, you must me Big Time Rush, I'm Marshal Pike, welcome." Marshal said, holding out his hand for the band to shake. Instead of shaking his hand, each boy high fived it.

"Grady!" Logan said.

"Logan?" Grady said in confusion. The boys did a guy hug.

"Do you know him?" Carlos asked his band mate.

"Yea guys this is my cousin, Grady." Logan said.

"Wait a minute, Logan Mitchell?" Sonny asked.

"Yea, you and I used to be neighbors in Wisconsin until I was 10, we were like best friends." Logan said to Sonny.

"Oh my gosh." Sonny said. She and Logan hugged.

"How have you been? You moved to Minnesota right?" Sonny asked.

"Yep. Then about 4 months ago we were discovered by Rocque records and we moved out here." Logan said.

"That's great." Sonny said.

"So this is James, Carlos, and Kendal, my best friends." Logan said.

"It's nice to meet you all." James said.

"This is going to be awesome." Carlos cheered.

"Yea, what they said." Kendal said, gazing at Sonny

(Kendal's POV)

Wow. I've watched So Random with Katie before, but I have never noticed how gorgeous Sonny is. I was aware she was the funniest on this show but wow, she's beautiful. Too bad she's dating Chad Dylan Cooper.

(End of Kendal's POV)

"Yea it's going to be great. This is Tawni, Zora, Nico, and Grady." Sonny said, pointing to the rest of her cast.

(Sonny's POV)

They seem really nice. It's so great to see Logan after all of these years. Me, him, and Lucy used to be best friends as kids until he moved. It's so weird that were both performers now, and he's Grady's cousin. They are all adorable but Kendal really caught my eye. He's really cute.

(End of Sonny's POV)

"So kids, why don't you give the band a tour of the set, and then just hang out and get to know each other for a little while." Marshal said, and then began to walk to his office with Gustavo and Kelly.

"Ok so let's go on that tour." Sonny said. Her cast and the band followed. They showed them the main set, their dressing rooms, and the dressing rooms they would be staying in.

"There are two people per dressing room, so you can decide who's in which one." Sonny said. They finally made their way to the prop house.

"And finally, the heart of So Random, the prop house." Sonny said, leading them into the room.

"This is sick!" Carlos shouted. He ran up and slid down the metal slide. "Almost like the one in our apartment." He added.

"Wow dude, Tawni's hot." James whispered to Logan.

"Go get her dude." Logan replied, high fiving his friend.

"So, I'm gonna go set some fro yo." Tawni said, about to walk out.

"I'll go too!" James said. He followed Tawni.

"I'm kind of in the mood for yogurt too, you guys wanna come?" Sonny asked the rest of the band. They shook their heads and walked out with Sonny. They walked into the cafeteria, and James joined them as Tawni walked out ignoring him. As they made their way to the yogurt machine, they ran into a certain jerk throb.

"Watch it Cooper." Sonny said angrily to her ex-boyfriend.

"Sonny, can we talk?" Chad asked calmly.

"There's nothing to talk about, now if you'll excuse me, we want yogurt." Sonny said.

"Oh so this is the band everyone's talking about. The no names from Minnesota who got lucky and formed a band no one even listens too." Chad said, back to his old snobby self.

"Don't talk about them like that, plenty of people listen to them, the whole So Random cast did." Sonny said.

"Oh yea coming from such a popular show themselves." Chad said. The whole room became slient. Sonny glared at him.

"Come on guys, let's get some yogurt. " Sonny said walking. Logan and Kendal gave Chad a really dirty look, and followed Sonny


	3. Chapter 3

**Two updates in one day may turn into three updates, but who knows. Hope you guys like it and remember to review, it seems like I have the same people reviewing every chapter. **

"What was that?" Carlos asked pointing to Chad, as they walked out of the cafeteria. They were now in the prop house

"Yea, you guys were voted best couple at the Tween Choice awards the other day." James added.

"We broke up." Sonny said simply.

"What happened?" Logan asked.

"Well you guys were there. So Random won the award for best Tween show, Chad demanded recount and it turns out Mackenzie Falls won." Sonny said, holding back tears.

"That's it? I mean no offense but that's no reason to break up with someone" James said.

"Dude you don't get it. They were dating." Logan said.

"Yea, Chad was supposed to be happy for her, but instead of thinking about Sonny, he was thinking of himself." Kendal said.

"Wow, that's exactly what I told him." Sonny said, a little shocked that Kendal understood her like that.

"Well I think if I was a girl I'd feel the same way." Kendal said to Sonny. Sonny smiled at him.

"Yea selfish people suck, don't let him get you down Sonny." Logan said, putting his hand on Sonny's shoulder. Logan, James, and Carlos walked out of the prop house.

"So, you're sweet, cute, and you understand girls. I'm guessing you girlfriend is in-love with you." Sonny said, sitting down on the couch.

"Actually, she cheated on me." Kendal said, sitting down next to Sonny.

"Really?" Sonny said.

"Yep, The Jonas Brothers were recording and Rocque Records last week. She was supposedly coming to visit me, but I found her and Joe Jonas making out in a closet. So I dumped her." Kendal said.

"I'm so sorry." Sonny said, putting her hand on Kendal's shoulder.

"I guess it was for the best, I mean her name is Jo, so Joe and Jo kind of works out." Kendal said with a humorous tone. Sonny giggled.

"You're funny too? You my friend are the entire package." They both laughed and then looked into each other's eyes for a couple of seconds.

"Kendal, Gustavo needs to see us." Logan said.

"I'll see you later Sonny." Kendal said, walking out of the room. Sonny sat there and blushed.

(Sonny's POV)

Could I really be falling for a guy I just met? Like I said, Kendal is the entire package. He's down to earth, he understands girls. He's funny, he's sweet, and he also just went through a hard breakup. I guess that's even worse when someone is cheating on you. I mean, Chad was selfish, but he would never cheat on me. Kendal looked hurt, so it obviously affected him. When he looked into my eyes before, wow. It wasn't the pools of blue I came to know so well, it was a deep brown, a deep brown that was hurt, just like mine. It was like we matched.

(End of Sonny's POV, On the So Random stage with Big Time Rush)

"Were halfway there." Logan sang the last line of their song. They had picked that song to perform on the show because since this was their first show performance, it was like they were more than halfway to the top.

"Good job, you guys can go pick your dressing rooms." Kelly said to the band.

"Um, I guess it'll be me and Logan and then James and Carlos." Kendal said. The band shook their heads and made their way to the dressing rooms. They were right across from each other. Kendal and Logan walked into theirs and Logan shut the door behind them.

"You seem to be getting over the Jo thing pretty well." Logan said, sitting on the dressing room couch.

"I'm not over it, but Sonny's amazing. You're not jealous or intimidated are you? I mean since you have known Sonny forever." Kendal asked.

"No man, even though I haven't seen her in a while, Sonny's like a sister, I want her to be happy, and I trust you." Logan said.

(With Sonny)

Sonny was walking down the hallway from the prop house to the bands dressing rooms as she bumped into someone and hit the floor

"Ow." Sonny said, on the floor, rubbing her head.

"I'm so sorry." Chad said, holding out his hand for Sonny to grab.

"I'm a big girl I can get up on my own." Sonny said angrily. "What are you even doing here, shouldn't you be in drama land right now." Sonny said with attitude.

"I was coming to talk to you. I am so sorry about the award thing; I know I should have been happier for you." Chad said with meaning. Sonny grinned. "Even though Mackenzie Falls did deserve it." He added. Sonny's grin turned into an O shape.

"See that's just it! Chad it's all about you! You can't even apologize without bringing up you or Mackenzie Falls." Sonny shouted, loud enough for the whole city to hear.

"Sonny, Mackenzie Falls has been winning that award since our first season! Don't you think we were a little suspicious when you guys won?" Chad asked.

"I don't know. But you were supposed to be happy for me, we were dating." Sonny shouted. "You told me you loved me." She said, lowering her tone to normal.

"I did, I still do." Chad said, grabbing her hands. "But you have to accept that Mackenzie Falls will always be better than So Random, and my job comes before my love life" Chad said. Sonny gasped and let go of his hands.

"Well, thanks to your recount, So Random could possibly be cancelled, and I'll be back in Wisconsin." Sonny said, starting to tear up.

"Well, you have to admit, you saw it coming, and everyone did." Chad admitted

"See Chad, that's just it! The girl who you supposedly 'love' could possibly be leaving and that's all you can say?" Sonny asked. Chad shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, like you said, your love life comes before your job. So have fun dating Mackenzie Falls, I hope you two are very happy together." Sonny said, running away from Chad in tears.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonny sprinted down the hallway crying her eyes out until she turned the corner and ran into somebody arms. She looked up.

"How much did you hear?" Sonny asked her voice cracking.

"Everything." Kendal replied.

He wrapped her up into a hug and let her cry into his shoulder. He rubbed her back as his shirt became wet. Chad appeared behind Kendal, but Sonny couldn't see him and Chad couldn't see Kendal's face, so he didn't know who he was.

(Chad's POV)

It's been two days and she's already found someone else. I bet it's one of those big time losers. Sonny should be in my arms right now, not some singers'. I don't even get why Sonny is even mad at me. I wanted a recount, because I believe So Random could never beat Mackenzie Falls at anything, and I thought Sonny understood that, I guess I was wrong. Back there, I hate to say it, but I didn't mean that apology. Why should I have been happy that my show lost? It just doesn't make sense. I'm a good guy, I really am I mean, I paid for that billboard that got me and Sonny together in the first place, I paid for every date we went on. Sonny was the longest relationship I ever had, that had to mean something, so I told her I loved her, and I do, and I mean it. I will get Sonny back even if I have to crush every guy in this studio.

(End of Chad's POV)

Sonny finally sucked up all of her tears and looked up at Kendal and noticed she was still in his arms after about 10 minutes.

"How are you feeling?" Kendal asked

"Like crap." Sonny said.

"I know, it's gonna get better though, even though you don't want to believe it now." Kendal said. Sonny smiled, and then her smile faded and she let go of Kendal

"What time is it?" Sonny asked Kendal. Kendal pulled out his phone.

"A quarter after 6." Kendal replied.

"Shoot, I have to get home to my mom. She's leaving in 2 days because she's moving back to Wisconsin and I have to help her pack." Sonny said. "Thanks for everything Kendal, I'll see you tomorrow." Sonny said, smiling at Kendal. She walked out of the doors of the studio. Kendal sighed as he watched Sonny leave.

(Kendal's POV)

I'm falling for a girl I met 8 hours ago.

(End of Kendal's POV, At Sonny's house)

"Hey mom I'm home." Sonny said smiling, still in a daze from what happened with Kendal

"What's his name, is it Logan?" Sonny's mom asked, who was sitting at the kitchen table flipping through a magazine, not even looking up at Sonny.

"What? You didn't even look at me." Sonny said

"Sonny, I hear it in your voice, you're not upset like you have been the past couple of days. So is it Logan?" Sonny's mom asked.

"No mom it's not Logan." Sonny said. Connie sighed.

"Why are you sighing?" Sonny asked her mom

"It's just even though you guys were younger, I always trusted him around you girls. He protected you and Lucy and I would like to have one boy who I don't have to worry about at all." Connie said.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble mom, but me and Logan will never happen." Sonny said, walking toward her room. She walked back out again.

"His name is Kendal." Sonny said.

"Take a seat Sonny." Connie said to her daughter. Sonny sat down. "Now sweetie, I don't know this boy, you barely do either; you have known him for less than a day. Plus, you and Chad just broke up. It's a little soon don't you think?" Connie explained to Sonny.

"Mom, normally I would think the same thing. I don't know about this time. Today I explained to the band why we broke up, and Kendal knew exactly why. It was like he read my mind. Then later Chad and I had a huge fight in the hallway, and Kendal let me cry in his arms for like 10 minutes. I know I barely know him, but I know him enough already to know he would never hurt me." Sonny explained.

"Ok, I just want you to know I think it's a little soon, but I want you to be happy. I want you to invite Logan over for dinner tomorrow, invite this Kendal boy as well." Connie said. Sonny smiled at her mom.

(The next morning)

Sonny walked into the studio's perky as ever. Kendal joined her as she walked.

"Feeling better I see?" Kendal asked the smiling girl next to him

"Very." Sonny replied.

"Good, hey, do you want to go grab some smoothies at Jamba Juice across the street before we start? We have an hour." Kendal asked. Sonny smiled.

"I would love to." Sonny said.

"Shall we?" Kendal asked, letting his hand out for Sonny to grab.

Sonny down for a second, having a flashback of Chad and Sonny's first date. She snapped out of it and looked up smiling.

"We shall." Sonny replied.

(At Jamba Juice)

Sonny and Kendal were talking and laughing about both of their lives. They both grew up very similar. They were raised by single moms; they both came from small towns. Sonny also loved hockey, which was a plus for Kendal. They also both played guitar.

"I have never met a person that knows everything about me in 2 days." Sonny confessed, still giggling.

"Me too." Kendal replied, also still laughing.

"We should get back to the studio now." Sonny said.

"Yea let's go." Kendal agreed. They both walked out of the store. As they were walking, Sonny was tripped by a girl's leg and fell onto the concrete sidewalk.

"Sonny!" Kendal shouted. He ran to Sonny's side and looked at her bleeding knee cap that was already exposed by her skirt

"Can't walk straight Monroe?" A familiar voice asked Sonny.

"Penelope? What are you doing in your Mackenzie Falls uniform? Chad fired you." Sonny asked the girl who tried to kill her months before.

"Chad called me and wants his new girlfriend on the show." Penelope responded.

"You're dating him?" Sonny asked, still sitting on the ground

"Yes, unlike you Chad's attractive enough to get someone after a breakup." Penelope said. Kendal got up from Sonny's side

"You know, Sonny was the one who broke up with Chad. Sonny wasn't the one who came crawling back asking for forgiveness yesterday. Your Chad's slut, you rebound. So go back to your little drama, but don't pretend like Chad cares about you at all." Kendal said to Penelope.

"Have fun with your little boy band boyfriend Sonny, Chad and I wish for the best." Penelope said, she slapped Kendal across the face and walked off.

"Can you get up?" Kendal asked Sonny. Sonny shook her head in amazement.

"Let's get you back to the studio." Kendal said, lifting Sonny up bridal style and walked back to the studio.


	5. Chapter 5

Kendal carried Sonny back to the studios in his arms. They were laughing so hard going down the hallways everyone stared at them as they walked by. They finally got to Sonny's dressing room.

"I can't believe we did that!" Sonny said, laughing really hard.

"Well I couldn't just let you limp all the way back her could I?" Kendal said, still laughing as well. They both finally let out all there laughs and just smiled.

"Well thank you, Mr. Knight that was really sweet." Sonny said humorously, but smiling graciously.

"No problem. I haven't laughed like that in a long time." Kendal said.

"Neither have I, and I'm a comedian." Sonny replied. "I don't understand why you are being so nice to me? We just met yesterday." Sonny asked.

"I don't know, there's something special about you, and I mean special in a good way." Kendal said. Sonny smiled.

"You too." Sonny replied blushing. They both leaned in, until they heard the door open from the other side of the room.

"OMG I am so late!" Tawni whined as she walked into the room. Then she looked at the position Sonny and Kendal were in and grinned, the two looked up at Tawni.

"Um, I'll see you later?" Kendal said, confused as he scratched his head.

"Um, yea, later." Sonny replied. Kendal sprinted out the door.

"Oh my gosh! What's going on there? And why is your knee all bloody? " Tawni squealed, running over to Sonny.

"W...What are you talking about?" Sonny asked in her high pitched lying voice.

"Sonny, stop lying just spill." Tawni said. Sonny let out a sigh

"Fine. Kendal and I were on our way back from Jamba Juice and Penelope tripped me." Sonny said, getting interrupted.

"That little tramp is back?" Tawni asked.

"Yes! Now anyway, Kendal carried me back to the studio, and we got back here and I asked him why he's being so nice to me, since we just met, and he said I was special, in a good way. Then, if you didn't walk in we almost would've, kind of, sort of, kissed?" Sonny explained.

"Sonny that's great!" Tawni said to her friend.

"I guess but I just met him yesterday, could this really be happening so fast?" Sonny asked.

"Well, what did you think when you first looked at him?" Tawni asked.

"I thought he was the cutest thing I've seen since me and Chad broke up." Sonny confessed, blushing.

"You my friend have gone through love at first sight." Tawni said. She got up and went behind her changing curtain.

The cast sat at a table with Marshal who was handing out scripts. They had decided to put each boy in a sketch. Sonny and Kendal were embarrassed and nervous to look at each other. When one would look at the other and the other one noticed, they would both look down blushing.

"Ok now Kendal, you and Sonny will be in a superhero sketch. Kendal, you're a superhero named Hero Man **(wow I'm so creative)** Sonny calls you asking for help, and when you get there she is freaking out because she says there's a monster in her house. You look for it and you can't find anything. Then Sonny points to the corner and there's a small mouse. You get a mouse trap and kill it. Sonny asked for one more thing, and then you two kiss and that's the end of the sketch." Marshal explained.

"Wait, did you just say we kiss?" Sonny asked.

"Yes, is there a problem?" Marshal replied. Sonny looked at Kendal, who looked nervous.

"Not at all." Sonny said.

"Ok moving on then. Grady, Nico, Tawni, and James will be in the new dolphin boy sketch. Dolphin Boy is still trying to get Tawni's character to go out with him. Then he finds out that Tawni's character is dating James. Whenever Dolphin Boy tries to spray James with water, he always ends up dodging it. So Nico's character will help Dolphin Boy try and catch him and spray him but they can't. Then James's character breaks up with Tawni, and Dolphin Boy finally sprays him." Marshal said.

James gazed at Tawni the entire time and Tawni would just look at him and roll her eyes. "

Zora, Logan, and Carlos will be in the new Sally Jenson sketch. Logan is a nerd who is suing Carlos, the bully, for cheating off of him during a test. The sketch ends with Carlos getting arrested." Marshal said.

"The Dolphin Boy sketch is first, Sally Jenson sketch after, and then the Hero Man sketch, then the band will perform." Marshal said. They all shook their heads. They all got up from the table, James walked over to Tawni.

"What do you want?" Tawni asked.

"I was just wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tonight." James said smoothly.

"Um, no thanks." Tawni said walking away.

"Why?" James asked, frustrated.

"None of your business." Tawni shouted from the room next to her. James walked out of the room.

"Logan!" Sonny said to Logan who was about to leave the room.

"Hey what's up?" Logan asked.

"My mom wants to have you over for dinner tonight. She's leaving for Wisconsin tomorrow and she wanted to see you." Sonny explained.

"Yea sure. I'll just leave with you from the studios. "Logan said.

"OK." Sonny said, walking away.


	6. Chapter 6

Kendall walked into the cafeteria to get lunch. He grabbed his tray that had a cheeseburger and fries on it and walked out of the cafeteria. As he was walking, someone grabbed him and pushed him into a supply closet. The person flicked a light switch.

"Chad Dylan Cooper?" Kendall said, confused.

"I know what's going on with you and Sonny and it's about to stop." Chad said.

"Dude, what the hell are you saying? You think you can tell me what to do?" Kendall asked.

"I think I can destroy you and your bands chance of becoming anything in this town." Chad replied.

"Yea right. You don't have that kind of power." Kendall said, rolling his eyes.

"You know the band Metro Station right?" Chad asked. "The lead singer, Trace, flirted with Sonny when we went to see one of their concerts. I know people; I got that band broken up two days later." Chad said.

"Sonny isn't coming back to you. Get over it." Kendall said.

"She is, because you're going to tell her you just want to be friends, or else you can kiss your record deal goodbye." Chad said, opening the door. They both walked out. "And don't tell anyone about this, or else the band will be over and so will Mr. Rocque's career. " Chad said.

"Fine, my band is way too important to me. You win; I'll tell Sonny I wanna be friends. But if you think Sonny's coming back to you, think again." Kendall said, walking away

Sonny sat in her dressing room playing guitar and sang to a new song she wrote called Behind Enemy Lines.

_And I feel, I feel a deep connection  
And I think, that we might be onto something, no  
And I know it's something special  
Seeing you here is not coincidental_

_Well I've been walking, behind enemy lines  
And I've been fighting, fighting from the other side  
I've been saying, that I won't fall this time  
But now I'm walking, within enemy lines_

_See I was trying to be everything you weren't expecting  
All I ever wanted was to try and keep you guessing  
But I'm falling way too fast  
I just want this love to last forever, forever  
And every time I feel this way  
Oh, something's changed for the better_

_And I've been walking, behind enemy lines  
And I've been fighting, fighting from the other side  
I've been saying, that I won't fall this time  
But now I'm walking, within enemy lines  
_

"That was amazing." Kendall said. Sonny jumped, not realizing he was standing in the doorway. "I didn't know you could sing." He added. Sonny blushed.

"Look, about this morning I…." Sonny said, interrupted.

"That's actually why I'm here. Sonny, we barely know each other, I mean we talked all this morning, but we just met yesterday." Kendall said.

"Oh." Sonny replied, looking down.

"So, um, can we just be." Kendall cleared his throat. "Friends?" Kendall asked, upset and unsure of himself, sticking his hand out for Sonny to shake.

"Yea, Friends." Sonny said, grabbing Kendall's hand and shaking it. She let out a fake smile. Kendal let out a fake smile as well and walked out of the dressing room.

(Sonny's POV)

Does he really want to be just friends? I mean, this morning, what I felt was real, and I thought he felt the same way. I know it's been two days and I might be moving too fast, but I want a relationship with Kendall. He's exactly my type. I thought about asking him about dinner tonight, but I figured it would be weird since you know; he just wants to be friends.

(End of Sonny's POV)

Tawni walked into the dressing room looking aggravated. Sonny was too upset to even ask.

(Tawni's POV)

Chad Dylan Cooper must die! I was on my way to the cafeteria as I overheard Chad and Kendall in the supply closet. How dare he say that to him? Chad will never get Sonny back. To think we actually let him earn our trust. He seemed like he was changing while him and Sonny were going out, but then the Tween Choice thing happened. He's the same looser he's always been. Kendall is a good guy, all of those Big Time Rush guys are. James is hot, I hate to say it, but he's hotter than me. I can't date people hotter than me! There should be a law against that. Plus, the last guy I dated was named James, James Conroy. He broke my heart, and I just can't help but think it's gonna happen again.

(End of Tawni's POV)

Sonny walked out of the dressing room, looking for Logan. She found him in the hallway.

"Hey, are you ready to go?" Sonny asked.

"Yea let's go."

(At dinner)

"I must say, Logan you have turned into a wonderful young man." Connie said to Logan.

"Thank you Mrs. Monroe. Thank you for having me, it's great to see you again." Logan replied.

"You too. Well I'm sorry, I have to go to my office and pick up the rest of my things before I leave tomorrow. Logan, tell your mother I said hello the next time you talk to her. Sonny I'll be back at around 10." Connie said, rushing out of the apartment.

"I love your mom." Logan said.

"She loves you too. She wants us to date." Sonny said giggling.

"Seriously? That's crazy I mean Sonny, you know I love you, but that would never work." Logan said, laughing with Sonny. "Plus you and Kendall definitely have something going on." Logan said. Sonny stopped laughing and frowned.

"Well not according to Kendall." Sonny said.

"What?" Logan asked.

"He told me today, he just wants to be friends." Sonny replied.

"Are you sure that's what he said?" Logan asked.

"Positive." Sonny replied.

"There's no way he meant that. Let me talk to him ok?" Logan asked. Sonny shook her head.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait guys. I was on vacation in Niagara Falls. But don't worry; I came up with amazing ideas for the story. I hope you guys like it and remember to review. I like long reviews, not to be picky lol. **

Logan got back to the Palm Woods and walked by the pool. As he walked a familiar girl walked up to him and slapped him in the face.

"Logan, how dare you go to another girl's house? You and me have been dating for months, how could you do this?" Camille said with her dramatic tone, but had tears falling from her eyes.

"Camille calm down, it was my old friend from when I was a kid, nothing happened, nothings never gonna happen, ok?" Logan asked, putting both his hands on Camille's shoulders.

"Fine." Camille said, slapping him across the face. "And that's for scaring me." She added, smiling. Logan grinned and walked towards Carlos and James who were sitting by the fire talking to Guitar Dude.

"Hey guys, where's Kendall?" Logan asked.

"Sitting inside the swirly slide in the apartment. He won't come out and he won't talk to anyone, not even his mom or Katie." Carlos said.

"Yea we don't know what's wrong with him." James said. Logan nodded and made his was up to the apartment. He walked in and saw Mrs. Knight and Katie packing suit cases. Mrs. Knight spotted Logan and walked towards him.

"He hasn't come out for hours. He won't talk and were worried. Katie and I have to fly back to Minnesota for rest of the week because their grandma is in the hospital. Can you please make sure he's ok?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"I'll try my best, have a good flight." Logan said. Mrs. Knight smiled and walked out of the apartment.

"Text me and let me know what's going on." Katie whispered to Logan.

"I will." Logan said, knuckle touching Katie. Katie followed her mom and walked out. Logan walked over to the swirly slide and looked inside to see Kendall looking up at him.

"Dude we need to talk." Logan said.

"There's nothing to talk about." Kendall said.

"We both know that's a lie. If there wasn't anything to talk about you wouldn't be inside the slide crawled up in a ball." Logan replied. Kendall looked up, and got out of the swirly slide and sat on the couch.

"What's going on with you and Sonny?" Logan asked.

"It's been two days I just want to be friends is that a problem?" Kendall replied.

"It wouldn't be a problem if you weren't lying to me." Logan said.

"I'm not really supposed to say anything." Kendall said.

"Dude what are you talking about?" Logan asked. Kendall sighed.

"You gotta promise you won't say a word to anyone." Kendall said. Logan shook his head.

"Chad Dylan Cooper threatened to break up the band and close down Rocque Records if I let things go any further with Sonny." Kendall confessed.

"Do you really believe this guy? I mean come on he's an actor, not a lawyer." Logan said.

"Man, he broke up Metro Station because the lead singer flirted with Sonny." Kendall said. Logan let out a breath.

"That's rough." Logan replied.

"Tell me about it." Kendall said.

"Well how do you really feel about Sonny?" Logan asked.

"I think she's beautiful, talented, smart, funny, and sweet. I know it's been two days but there's something about her that's different from the other girls I've dated or had a crush on. I really like her." Kendall confessed.

"Then ignore Chad Dylan Pooper and go after her. He doesn't need to know how you and Sonny feel about each other." Logan said.

"I doubt Sonny feels the same way." Kendall said.

"Oh I think you may be wrong there." Logan said, getting up from the couch. Logan went to the lobby to find the other guys when he ran into Jo.

"Hey Logan, where's Kendall?" Jo asked.

"Why do you want to know, want to go break his heart even more?" Logan asked.

"Look the Joe Jonas thing was a mistake. Joe never liked me; Kendall is the one I really care about." Jo replied.

"Well I'm sorry to say, Kendall has moved on, he's crushing on someone else now and it's going pretty well. She's famous." Logan said.

"Who? It's not Miley Cyrus is it because I swear if it is." Jo said, interrupted by Logan.

"It's Sonny Monroe from So Random." Logan said.

"What?" Jo asked in amazement.

"Yes, were guests starring this week and they are falling for each other slowly." Logan said. Jo shook her head in denial and walked away.

(With Chad, in his manager's office)

"Give me the run-down on this guy." Chad said to his manager.

"Kendall Knight, He's 17 and the lead singer in the band Big Time Rush. From a small town in Minnesota and moved into the Palm Woods last year with his three best friends: James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, and Logan Mitchell. He has a younger sister named Katie and was raised by a single mom. He recently broke up with upcoming actress Jo Tarver **(That's her last name in real life, I don't think she has one in the show) **because she cheated on him with Joe Jonas." Chad's manager said.

"Interesting. Get Joe Tarver on the phone." Chad said, grinning.


	8. Chapter 8

Kendall walked into Condor Studio's the next day as sad as the day before.

"Hey Kendall." A familiar voice said.

"Jo? What are you doing here?" Kendall asked.

"Chad Dylan Cooper called me yesterday and asked me to be on Mackenzie Falls this week, so here I am." Jo said.

(Flashback)

Joe was sitting by the Palm Woods pool as her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Jo asked.

"Hi. Jo Tarver?" Chad asked.

"Yes, may I ask whose calling?" Jo said

"This is Chad Dylan Cooper. Star of the hit drama Mackenzie Falls. We wanted to know if you would like a part on the show this week." Chad said.

"Wow, isn't this a little sudden?" Jo asked.

"We saw you in two commercials and we think you would be perfect for the part of Emily, Chloe's long lost sister who moves to the falls." Chad said.

"I...I accept." Jo said, excitedly.

"Great, the director will email you the info and you start tomorrow, see you then." Chad said hanging up the phone.

(End of Flashback)

She had her blonde hair down and was wearing a black vest with a white, button down shirt underneath it, with a purple and blue plaid mini skirt with black high heels and purple knee socks.

"Oh, well, congratulations." Kendall said, with a depressed tone.

"Thanks." Joe said. "Listen, Kendall, I'm so sorry about the Joe Jonas thing. It was a mistake. Can you forgive me?" She said.

"I forgive you." Kendall said. Jo smiled and gave Kendall a hug. Chad came up from behind them and took a picture with his camera phone.

"So, wanna go out for pizza tonight?" Jo asked.

"This doesn't mean were dating again." Kendall replied.

"What?" Jo asked.

"I forgive you, but now I know I can't trust you as a girlfriend. Plus I'm into someone else now." Kendall said, walking away. Jo crossed her arms and shook her head.

(With Sonny, Logan, and Carlos in the Prop House)

"So he does like me?" Sonny asked.

"Yep, he totally does." Logan said.

"Now go talk to him!" Carlos added.

"I will, thank you Logan, now I remember why I missed you so much!" Sonny said, giving Logan a hug. She walked out of the prop house and ran into Chad.

"Hey Sonshine." Chad said.

"Chad, get out of my way I need to talk to Kendall." Sonny said, starting to walk away.

"Well I think you can find him with the falls' new guest star." Chad shouted from behind her. Sonny stopped walking and turned around.

"What are you talking about?" Sonny asked. Chad motioned her to walk over to him. He pulled out his phone and showed him the picture of Kendall and Jo hugging.

"That's Jo Tarver, she's playing Emily on the falls, and you know the part I offered you?" Chad said, grinning.

"Sonny just face it, you and me are supposed to be together, this guy doesn't like you, he said it himself, he wants to be friends." Chad said.

"How did you know he said that?" Sonny asked.

"I'm the greatest actor of our generation, I have my ways." Chad said winking. Sonny began to run toward her dressing room.

"You will be mine Sonny." Chad shouted from behind her. She got into her dressing room and sat on the couch. Then she heard a knock at Tawni's door.

"Come in." Sonny said.

"Hey, do you want to rehearse our sketch?" Kendall asked.

"Oh, sure." Sonny said, putting on a fake smile. She grabbed her script.

"Help, someone help!" Sonny shouted.

"I'll help you. I'm Hero Man!" Kendall said.

"You need to help me; my house has been taken over by a terrible monster." Sonny said.

"Where? I can do anything, I'm Hero Man!" Kendall said.

"In the bathroom, I'm holding him hostage." Sonny said.

"Wait, Hero Man came here to get rid of, a mouse?" Kendall asked.

"Not a mouse, a rat, a big scary rat. You need to do something, please." Sonny said

"Ok, I will." Kendall said. He pretended to get a mouse trap, and a block of cheese and pretended to capture the mouse.

"Oh Hero Man, thank you so much! I just need one more thing." Sonny said.

"What is it?" Kendall asked. Sonny leaned in.

"I can't do this." Sonny said, getting up.

"Why? We were doing great." Kendall said.

"It's wrong I mean now that your back together with you ex girlfriend." Sonny said.

"What? Me and Jo are not back together, why would you think that?" Kendall asked.

"Chad showed me the picture of you guys hugging and didn't look like a hug that you would give you grandma it looked like there were feelings." Sonny said.

"Sonny there was no feelings. Jo may still like me but I'm over her." Kendall said.

"Whatever Kendall, great job, you should go now." Sonny said with a hurt tone. She opened the door for Kendall to leave


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you sure this is safe, I mean, I weigh a ton, and this thing is only supposed to carry air" Carlos said, as he was crawling through the vents with Zora.

"Totally, I keep all my stuff up here; my wardrobe, my potions, my animals."Zora said.

"What?" Carlos asked.

"Just trust me it will be fun." Zora reassured him.

(With Kendall)

Kendall walked over to the Mackenzie Falls set angrily. The security guard was sleeping so he walked right into Chad's dressing room. Chad sat on his couch while listening to his IPod. Kendall took a plastic cup sitting next to Chad's smoothie machine and threw it at Chad.

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Chad said with a joking tone.

"Why would you take that picture, and then show it to Sonny?" Kendall asked angrily.

"I just thought Sonny would like to know what's going on." Chad replied smiling.

"That was a friendly hug. I have no feelings for Jo anymore." Kendall said.

"Sonny won't know that. She's been lied to before and doesn't want it to happen again." Chad said, enjoying the conversation. Kendall took a deep breath and put his head in his hands.

"This is crazy dude, can we just stop." Kendall asked.

"Sure, once Sonny is with me again, we will be cool." Chad replied.

"Ok I get why your mad at me, but if something did happen with me and Sonny, why would you take it out on me and my band, and even Gustavo?" Kendall asked desperately.

"Well, with your band out of the way, you will learn the lesson to never mess with me. And Gustavo, well, he won't produce another band that takes away my fans and girlfriend."Chad replied simply.

"Dude, do you know how psycho you sound?" Kendall asked.

"That's what Sonny does to me. Now in the mean time, Security!" Chad screamed. A big, familiar guy walked into Chad's dressing room as Chad walked out.

"Fray Train?" Kendall asked.

"Kendall? What are you doing in Chad Dylan Cooper's dressing room?" Fray Train asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Kendall said.

"Gustavo hasn't needed me lately so I thought I'd pick up some side work, plus I love Mackenzie Falls." Fray Train said.

"Ok?" Kendall asked. "I'll be leaving now." Kendall said, leaving Chad's dressing room.

(In the Prop House)

"So let me get this straight, Chad is blackmailing Kendall?" Nico asked.

"He's saying if he flirts with Sonny he'll make Kendall pay?" Grady asked

"Break up the band?" James asked.

"And end Gustavo's career?" Logan asked.

"Yes!" Carlos, Zora, and Tawni shouted in unison.

"This can't happen! We can't let this guy destroy our band and Gustavo!" James shouted.

"How could someone be so heartless?" Logan asked.

"That's Chad for you; he has also shoved a puppy." Tawni said.

"What are we gonna do, we can't let Chad get away with this." Grady said.

"Are you sure you heard Chad right? I mean, I know that he's known for being a jerk, but we have seen the better side of him when he dated Sonny." Nico said.

"I'm positive; I was listening when he shoved Kendall in the closet." Tawni said, raising her hand.

"Yea and Zora and I heard him through the vents." Carlos said.

"What were you doing in the vents?" Logan asked.

"Spying! Duh." Zora said, like it was no big deal.

"People focus!" Tawni shouted.

"Well what should we do?" Logan asked.

"Should we tell Sonny?" Zora asked.

"I don't think so, I mean, I'm not sure if she can handle that. She's still heartbroken." Tawni said.

"I think we should get her and Kendall together." James said.

"Without Pooper finding out?" Carlos asked.

"Yea! I have never seen Kendall like this about a girl before, we need to do something, I mean, he is the reason why we're here in Hollywood. Plus we made a promise when we were pee-wee hockey players to always be there for each other." James said.

"Wow man that was deep." Carlos said.

"I have my moments." James said, looking at Tawni. Tawni blushed.

"How are we going to get them together?" Logan asked.

"Well, you guys are a band; get Kendall to sing about it." Tawni said.

(Meanwhile)

"That's a perfect idea. The Jo thing obviously didn't work out. Sonny is into all that mushy stuff. I'll sing to her in front of the whole cafeteria. Kendall won't have a chance." Chad said evilly. "Wow this vent thing really works." He added.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Just to let you know I changed my name from briglee100 to brigleehenderson. Anyway, I hope you guys like this story, because I am thinking about a sequel. I already have the plot in my mind but I'm not going to make it official until I get at least 10 reviews for this chapter. So don't be shy, click that little button down there and review!**

(Chad's POV)

So the band is going to help Kendall get the girl, or should I say, my girl. That's ok; I have my plan set up. I'm going to lure them into my dressing room and tie them up, just like Amber did to me and the randoms when I fired her. Wow that chick was crazy. Then when I do that I'm going to sing there song, Any Kind Of Guy, to Sonny in the cafeteria. Sonny is a sucker for mushy stuff like that; she won't be able to resist me.

(End of Chad's POV)

Carlos, James, and Logan were walking down the hallway looking for Kendall. All of the sudden, they were stopped by no other than Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Hello Gentleman." Chad said smoothly.

"Hi." Logan said with attitude.

Chad gave him a confused look. "Um, did I say something wrong?" Chad asked.

"Dude, we know about your plan and we want it to stop." James said.

"Well than, now I'm ahead of the game." Chad said.

"What are you talking about?" Carlos asked.

"Come with me." Chad said. They walked into the dressing room. Chad tied them all up.

"Well good luck trying to get them together now. I'll be in the cafeteria singing your song to Sonny." Chad said, grabbing an IPod dock and his IPhone and walking out the door. Chad closed the door behind him.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Carlos screamed.

"This is our concert all over again!" James screamed.

"Guys this is no time to panic." Logan said calmly. He thought about it for a second. "Yes it is." Logan said. All of the boys began to scream on the top of their lungs.

(With Kendall)

Kendall sat in his dressing room thinking. He wasn't sure if he should ignore Chad and tell Sonny it was a misunderstanding, or think about the band first and ignore his emotions.

"Hey Kendall, have you seen the rest of the guys? I can't find them anywhere." Tawni said.

"No, I haven't actually, I'll help you look." Kendall said, getting up. They both walked around the studio until they heard screaming coming from Chad's dressing room. Tawni ran over to the door and tried to spin the doorknob.

"Chad must have locked it." Tawni said.

"Guys, are you in there?" Kendall shouted.

"Yes!" All of the boys replied.

"Well how are we supposed to get in there?" Kendall asked.

"Kendall? Why do you keep showing up here?" Freight Train asked.

"Chad has the guys locked in there." Kendall said.

"Normally this would be against my policy, but, I trust you boys." Freight Train said, getting out a key and opening the door. The three walked in and saw the boys tied up on the floor. Kendall tried untying James knot on the rope.

"This is tight was Chad in the navy?" Kendall said.

"Let me handle this." Freight Train said. He walked over and untied all of the boys.

"We need to get to the cafeteria now." Carlos shouted, starting to run toward the cafeteria. Everyone followed.

(In the cafeteria)

Sonny was sitting at her table with Nico and Grady as Chad walked in with his IPod dock and phone. He set it down on the table and plugged it in and began to sing as the music started.

_Here I am  
There you are  
Why does it seem so far  
Next to you is where I should be_

_Something I  
Want so bad  
Know what's inside your head  
Maybe I could see what you see_

_Gotta keep on believing  
That everything takes time  
I'll make up any reason  
To make you mine  
If you're staying or leaving  
I'll follow your lead  
So why keep pretending  
Open your eyes  
I can be what you need_

_Any kind of guy you want, girl  
That's the guy I'll be  
Turn myself upside down  
Any kind of guy you want, girl  
You know I'll agree  
Turn your whole world around_

As Chad sang this part of the song other voices started to fill the cafeteria.

_Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide  
Change your mind  
I will be there  
Won't you try  
One more try  
Be my any kind of girl  
You decide  
It's alright  
I will be there  
_

It was the band. As they walked in Freight Train picked Chad up and brought him to the corner of the room, still holding him, so he couldn't get away. Then Carlos began to sing his part

_You seem so hard to know  
Say goodbye, say hello  
Then you say that it's time to go (now it's time to go)  
Changing my point of view  
Everyday something new  
Anything to get next to you (gonna get to you)  
_

Then it was Kendall's turn. He walked right up to Sonny and looked into her eyes.

_Gotta keep on believing  
That everything takes time  
I'll make up any reason  
To make you mine  
If you're staying or leaving  
I'll follow your lead  
So why keep pretending  
Open your eyes  
I can be what you need  
_

Kendall backed up and joined the rest of the band, still looking at Sonny. They sang the rest of the song.

_Any kind of guy you want, girl  
That's the guy I'll be (that's the guy i'll be)  
Turn myself upside down (yes I will, yes I will)  
Any kind of guy you want, girl  
You know I'll agree (you know i'll agree)  
Turn your whole world around (yes I will, yes I will)_

Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide  
Change your mind  
I will be there (I'll be there)  
Won't you try  
One more try  
Be my any kind of girl  
You decide  
It's alright  
I will be there

_Let me know if I'm getting through  
Making you understand  
If it's wrong I'll try something new (try something  
new)  
Don't look away  
Cause I'm here to stay  
If it's a game  
Then I'm gonna play_

_Any kind of guy you want, girl  
That's the guy I'll be  
Turn myself upside down (yes I will, yes I will)  
Any kind of guy you want, girl  
You know I'll agree (you know i'll agree)  
Turn your whole world around (yes I will, yes I will)_

Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide  
Change your mind  
I will be there (i'll be there)  
Won't you try  
One more try  
Be my any kind of girl  
You decide  
It's alright  
I will be there

Bring it back

Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide  
It's alright  
I will be there 

_Any kind of guy you want, girl  
That's the guy I'll be  
Turn myself upside down (yes I will, yes I will)  
Any kind of guy you want, girl  
You know I'll agree (you know i'll agree)  
Turn your whole world around (yes I will, yes I will)_

Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide  
Change your mind  
I will be there (i'll be there)  
Won't you try  
One more try  
Be my any kind of girl  
You decide  
It's alright  
I will be there

Bring it back

Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide  
It's alright  
I will be there

The whole cafeteria cheered, except for Chad. Sonny ran up to Kendall and gave him a hug. Then let go, and gave all the guys a group hug.


	11. Chapter 11

Sonny let go of the boys after their performance. Freight Train let go of Chad and Chad sprinted over to Sonny and the guys.

"Sonny, where's my hug?" Chad asked, giving Sonny a puppy dog face.

"Aw come here." Sonny said, holding out her arms. Chad walked closer and Sonny slapped him in the face.

"How dare you try blackmailing Kendall?" Sonny shouted.

"Wait you know?" Carlos asked.

"Yea, I heard you guys in the prop house." Sonny replied. The boys shook their heads in understanding.

"Sonny this guy doesn't deserve you. He's just an untalented hockey puck who's never going to get anywhere in this town. You belong with me Sonny. Why can't you see that?" Chad asked, grabbing Sonny's hand. Sonny pulled away.

"How dare you say that about him? Kendall is sweet, kind, funny, understanding, trustworthy." Sonny said, drifting off smiling, looking at Kendall, who was blushing modestly. She snapped back into her anger. "Everything you will never be. Kendall and the guys will go far." Sonny said. She walked over and walked close to Chad's face. "They're more talented then you will ever be." Sonny said. Chad gasped.

"How dare you say that about the greatest actor of our generation?" Chad said angrily.

"That's funny; I didn't know Sonny dated Zac Efron." Logan said. Everyone laughed.

"Sonny what are you trying to say?" Chad asked.

"I'm saying we will NEVER happen again." Sonny said. Chad began to walk away.

"This isn't over Knight." Chad said to Kendall. Chad took a cupcake sitting at the nearest table and shoved it all over the middle of Kendall's shirt, storming out of the cafeteria.

"Isn't he charming?" Kendall asked. Sonny giggled.

(In the Prop House with Kendall and Sonny)

"I can definitely get that stain out." Sonny said. She took a towel, dipped it in water, and started to spot his shirt while it was on his body still.

"I'm sorry this had to happen all because of me." Sonny said.

"Sonny, it's a cupcake, not a bullet." Kendall said, humorously.

"Not just that, this whole week. The show's tomorrow and you've been busy having to deal with Chad threatening you." Sonny said.

"It's fine. I've been studying my lines at home." Kendall said

"This stain isn't coming out." Sonny said.

"Here" Kendall said, taking off his shirt, revealing his bare torso. Sonny tried not to stare, and focused on getting the stain out of the shirt. Kendall stood in front of Sonny, so she had to stare at him.

"You know one thing we never got to practice?" Kendall said. Sonny looked up at him. He got close to her face. "The kiss." He whispered. Sonny leaned in.

"Guys dress reversal in 5."Nico said, running into the prop house, not even looking at them.

"Um, here's your shirt." Sonny said, clearing her throat.

"Thanks." Kendall said blushing. He put his shirt back on "So, um, would you possibly want to, um, possibly, go out with me, possibly, tonight?" Kendall said, stuttering.

"Of course." Sonny said smiling. Kendall began to walk out of the prop house. "We will go out after rehearsals over." Kendall said, winking. Sonny blushed and shook her head. Kendall walked out.

Tawni walked in and smiled. "Finally!" Tawni screamed and ran over to Sonny and gave her a huge hug.

Kendall walked out of the prop house. The rest of the band stood there grinning. "Finally!" All the guys screamed and high fived Kendall.

(During rehearsal)

Kendall and Sonny were doing there sketch while Tawni, James, Logan, and Carlos were standing on the side of the stage.

"Aw they are so cute together." Tawni said.

"Finally it happened." Logan said

"I'm just glad the whole Chad thing ended." Carlos said. Carlos and Logan walked away.

"So you know who else would be cute together?" James said.

"Me and my mirror?" Tawni asked.

"No." James said.

"You and your comb?" Tawni asked.

"You and me!" James shouted.

"I said no James." Tawni said.

"One dinner, please." James asked.

Tawni started walking away. Then she turned around.

"Saturday night?" Tawni asked.

"I'll pick you up at 6." James, said, winking.

(On the stage)

Kendall and Sonny's sketch was about to end.

"One more thing." Sonny said. She and Kendall both leaned in.

"CUT!" Marshall shouted.

"What?" Sonny and Kendall shouted at the same time.

"There's not gonna be a kiss, Kendall is going to walk out the door while Sonny is standing there with her lips puckered. It will be hilarious!" Marshal said.

Kendall and Sonny sighed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the long wait everyone!**

Kendall went through his entire closet searching for something to wear. He never really put too much effort into what he wore, that's where James came in. He really wanted to impress Sonny tonight on their date. He had never gone this far just for a girl, but in his mind, Sonny wasn't just a girl.

"Need some help?" James asked, walking into Kendall and Logan's bedroom.

"A little." Kendall confessed.

James walked over to the closet. "Where are you and Sonny going tonight?" James asked, going through Kendall's clothes.

"That fancy Italian place on Sunset." Kendall replied. James shuffled through his closet for a little while longer and finally pulled out an outfit (Here's the picture of his outfit: .com/imgres?imgurl=&imgrefurl=/2010/08/09/big-time-rush-2010-teen-choice-awards/&usg=_GvJ8u6NHkEhE5B8kpFYPgfsF-08=&h=338&w=500&sz=81&hl=en&start=268&zoom=1&tbnid=J1O1_OuK3C2kCM:&tbnh=122&tbnw=153&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dkendall%2Bschmidt%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26sa%3DX%26biw%3D1076%26bih%3D446%26tbs%3Disch:1,isz:m0%2C6502&um=1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=693&vpy=167&dur=1467&hovh=184&hovw=273&tx=111&ty=166&ei=DQ-cTK7sMYGclgfF0ajoCQ&oei=Qg6cTI7wJMSBlAfc0ZnpCQ&esq=54&page=23&ndsp=12&ved=1t:429,r:4,s:268&biw=1076&bih=446)

"This is perfect, thanks man." Kendall said, giving James a high five.

"No problem." James said.

"So I heard you finally got Tawni to say yes." Kendall said grinning.

"Yea well it was going to happen eventually." James said, popping his collar.

"Dude, don't screw this up, Sonny has said Tawni's a drama queen. Any little thing could tick her off, so just be careful ok?" Kendall explained.

"I'll try." James said, walking out of the room.

(With Sonny and Tawni in their dressing room)

"Ok what about this one?" Sonny said, modeling a dress for Tawni. (First dress: .com/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.za/%3Fp%3D337&usg=_0ukwDR4f81XlgRnyq2NQX95OhM=&h=400&w=167&sz=27&hl=en&start=146&zoom=1&tbnid=8ibiAcfgIob0QM:&tbnh=142&tbnw=58&prev=/images%3Fq%3Ddemi%2Blovato%2Bdress%2Bblack%2Bhair%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D1076%26bih%3D446%26tbs%3Disch:1&um=1&itbs=1&iact=rc&dur=265&ei=qBKcTM74H4L6lweVpIzoCg&oei=KBGcTLP-J4W8lQecqLzGCQ&esq=26&page=11&ndsp=13&ved=1t:429,r:10,s:146&tx=35&ty=50 )

"Too casual." Tawni said, not looking up from her magazine. Sonny changed.

"How about this one?" Sonny said. (Second dress: .com/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.com/glam-events/best-dressed-at-nickelodeon-awards-2009/&usg=_X6F-8MG1VFjvHk9U6IjNc_JfSc4=&h=655&w=440&sz=71&hl=en&start=35&zoom=1&tbnid=kD_2iR3HnnDkAM:&tbnh=136&tbnw=88&prev=/images%3Fq%3Ddemi%2Blovato%2Bdress%2Bblack%2Bhair%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D1076%26bih%3D446%26tbs%3Disch:10%2C698&um=1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=866&vpy=77&dur=31&hovh=274&hovw=184&tx=141&ty=232&ei=CxOcTPz7PIOKlwf6n_DgCg&oei=KBGcTLP-J4W8lQecqLzGCQ&esq=17&page=3&ndsp=14&ved=1t:429,r:13,s:35&biw=1076&bih=446 )

"Too fancy." Tawni replied. Sonny changed again.

"Kendall is picking me up in an hour and I still have to get ready so what about this one?" (Third dress: .?w=390&h=549 )

"Sonny that's perfect!" Tawni said, finally looking up

"You really think so?" Sonny asked.

"I'm positive. Kendall isn't vain like Chad; he will think you look beautiful in anything." Tawni said.

"I'm just so nervous, the last first date I went on was, well, you remember." Sonny said. (Sonny and Tawni have a flashback of when Chad spit on Sonny on their first date)

"It's going to be fine I promise." Tawni assured her. "Now tell me what you think of this outfit for my date with James on Saturday." Tawni added, running behind her curtain really fast and running back out wearing this : .com/imgres?imgurl=..jpg&imgrefurl=.com/entertainment/article_&usg=_M6pzv0De5UhiHPvvo84sE-VOdrw=&h=611&w=510&sz=102&hl=en&start=320&zoom=1&tbnid=1sjgPXumslf-BM:&tbnh=136&tbnw=112&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dtiffany%2Bthornton%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D1076%26bih%3D446%26tbs%3Disch:1&um=1&itbs=1&iact=rc&dur=31&ei=ChWcTIyGAsOBlAfGjpW9Cg&oei=UBScTMLbNoa8lQe8rrnbCQ&esq=39&page=26&ndsp=12&ved=1t:429,r:8,s:320&tx=106&ty=67 )

"That's so pretty Tawni, but I thought you said you said yes just to shut him up." Sonny said smiling.

"Well, I, lied." Tawni said, sitting down.

"Why?" You know you can tell me anything right?" Sonny asked, sitting down next to her roommate.

"Well yea, it's just the last boyfriend I had was James Conroy, and I just don't want that to happen again." Tawni confessed.

"Tawni just because they have the same name doesn't mean they are going to treat you the same way." Sonny said.

"Yea I know it's just that it hurt." Tawni said, not looking at Sonny.

"Look, you and James have the exact same personality from what Logan has told me. James Conroy has a history of breaking hearts, we know that. But this James doesn't do that, I promise." Sonny said. "Tawni you can't let one bad experience turn you away from love forever." Sonny said, looking at Tawni.

"Your right." Tawni said, looking at Sonny.

"I know, well, I'm going to finish getting ready." Sonny said.

(An hour later)

Kendall knocked on Sonny's dressing room door. Sonny opened it.

"Wow." Kendall said, gazing at Sonny.

"You don't look too bad yourself." Sonny said smiling. Kendall was speechless for about a minute. He finally came back to earth.

"Um, so, shall we?" Kendall said, holding out his arm. Sonny had a flashback of the many dates where Chad had said that to her. She cleared them out of her head for the last time.

"We shall." She grinned, walking out of the dressing room. They walked down the hallway's talking and laughing. They both passed the Mackenzie Falls set laughing about what happened earlier that day, still arm in arm. Chad watched them pass and took a deep breath.

"I blew it." Chad whispered to himself.

"It wasn't your fault." Jo said from behind him. "There was nothing you could have done." Jo said, watching Kendall.

"I just can't believe I let the only girl I ever loved get away." Chad said.

"I know how you feel, we all make mistakes." Jo said. "Look how happy they look together." Jo said, frowning.

"It sucks." Chad said.

"Yea, it does, but it just wasn't meant to be." Jo said, as Sonny and Kendall exited the building. Chad and Jo both stood there for a while.

"So, are you doing anything later?" Chad asked.

"Nope." Jo said grinning.

**Well this was a short chapter. I hope you guys liked it, the next chapter will be (sniffle) the last. But no worries there will be a sequel and the preview for that will be up in the next chapter also.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys well; this is it, the last chapter. Don't worry like I said there will be s sequel and the promo for that will be at the end of this chapter. There are two things I need you guys to do for me. 1.) Check out my new Big Time Rush OC called Love Story. And 2.) Check out Kaleidoscope of Color's Big Time Rush story called Heel's over Head, I'm a character in that!**

Sonny and Kendall were at the restaurant. They were having a great time as they saw two of their favorite people walk in.

"You have got to be kidding me." Sonny said.

"Hey Kendall, hey Sonny." Jo said, holding onto Chad's arm.

"Um, hi?" Kendall said, really confused.

"Chad who told you we were here?" Sonny asked.

"Carlos told me, he thought it would make me jealous, but he was wrong." Jo said.

"Listen Sonny I came to say I'm sorry. I was a jealous jerk. I just couldn't stand seeing you with someone else this soon. I still love you and I still want you back, but if you and Kendall are happy together then I shouldn't stand in your way." Chad said

"Wow Chad, that was deep." Sonny confessed.

"I just really want you to know that. And Kendall, I think I owe you an even bigger apology. The things I did to you were totally unnecessary. I was out of line. I hope you treat Sonny better than I did, she deserves the best." Chad said. "We cool?" Chad asked, holding out his hand to Kendall.

Kendall looked at him for a couple of seconds to make sure he was serious. "Yea, were cool." Kendall said, taking Chad's hand.

"Jo I hope there's no hard feelings." Sonny said.

"There's not I promise, I hope there's none with you either. Me and Chad are going to try going out, and see where it goes." Jo said.

"Well I hope it works out with you guys." Sonny said smiling. Jo smiled back. All of the sudden a huge crowd of paparazzi came flooding into the restaurant.

"Chad did you tweet again?" Sonny asked angrily.

"Sorry." He said with a guilty tone. The paparazzi began taking pictures of the four of them.

"This cannot be happening!" Kendall said, putting his hand on his head.

"Come with me." Sonny said. They went behind Jo and Chad and went under the table and out the emergency exit. They got into Kendall's car and drove down Sunset.

"Well that sucked." Kendall said.

"Yea, well, we can still finish our date." Sonny said smiling.

"How? The paparazzi knows were together, they are going to be searching all around town." Kendall said, not letting go of the wheel.

"Take me to the Palm Woods." Sonny said.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"We can walk through the park."Sonny said.

Kendall looked at her. "Let's go." He said.

(At the park)

Kendall and Sonny walked hand in hand throughout the Palm Woods Park.

"This is nice." Kendall said.

"Yea, nobody else, just us." Sonny said, smiling. Kendall smiled back and leaned in. Then his phone rang.

"Ugh!" Kendall shouted. "Hello?" he said into his phone.

"Dude drop Sonny off and get to Rocque Records quick! It's important!" James shouted, and then hung up. Kendall frowned and hung up the phone.

"James said I need to get to Rocque Records as soon as possible. I'm so sorry, I'll bring you home." Kendall said. He took Sonny's hand and walked to the car. They drove and finally got to Sonny's house. Kendall got out of the car.

"It's ok I can get up there on my own." Sonny said

"I can't let you do that, I'll walk you up." Kendall said. Sonny smiled. They got to Sonny's apartment.

"Thanks for everything Kendall, tonight was amazing." Sonny said.

"It could have been more amazing if I didn't have to rush over to the studio." Kendall said, with a guilty tone.

"Its fine I totally understand." Sonny said. They both stood there. Sonny leaned in and gave Kendall a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll call you later." Kendall said as he began to walk away. 

(At Rocque Records)

"What's going on?" Kendall asked as he walked into Gustavo's office. The boys were sitting down with Gustavo and Kelly and Griffin was standing up.

"Kendall you're here. Take a seat." Griffin said. Kendall sat down in an empty chair.

"Do you want me to tell him?" Logan asked.

"We'll all tell him." James said. Kendall became worried.

"WERE GOING ON A EUROPEAN TOUR!" The three boys shouted at their band mate. They all began to cheer.

"Rehearsals are going to start next week and then were leaving in two weeks." Kelly said.

"But me and Sonny just started going out." Kendall said.

"Dude Sonny will be here when we get back." James said.

"There's still some planning that needs to be done so take the next week to say your goodbyes. You will all be there for two months." Griffin said. All of the boys high fived each other and cheered. Kendall smiled but was slightly upset. This was an amazing opportunity for them, but him and Sonny just started going out, and now he was going to be gone for two months. Kendall walked out of the office and called Sonny.

"Hey is everything alright?" Sonny asked.

"Yea everything's fine, great actually." Kendall said. He took a deep breath. "Big Time Rush is going on a European Tour." Kendall said.

"Oh my gosh Kendall that's great." Sonny said excitedly.

"I know, the only thing is, were leaving in two weeks." Kendall said.

"Oh." Was all Sonny said.

"Yea, but don't worry, were going to make this work." Kendall said.

"Ok, well, I'm getting tired, I'll see you tomorrow." Sonny said.

"Ok, goodnight." Kendall said. He hung up the phone and took a deep breath.

(The next day, before the show)

The cast and band stood backstage with Marshal, Gustavo, and Kelly.

"Before we go on tonight, I just wanted to say how proud I am of each and every one of you. Usually whenever we have guest stars there's drama." Marshal said, the cast looked at Tawni. "But you guys all worked fabulous together and this is going to be our best show yet!" Marshall said, they all cheered.

"Dogs, I do have to say." Marshall continued. "I'm proud of you. There weren't any pranks, plans, or anything. "Marshall said. They boys smiled. The So Random theme music started and they all ran into place.

"It's time to get So Random with this week's special guests Big Time Rush!" The announcer said. The audience began to scream. The audience was filled with fans in Big Time Rush T-Shirts and holding up signs that said things like 'I Love BTR' or 'My Big Time Crushes'. They all performed there sketches and finally it was time for the boys to sing. The four of them stood on the stage holding microphones.

"Being on So Random this week has been such a great experience." Carlos said.

"Many of you don't know this but Grady is my cousin, and me and Sonny were childhood friends." Logan said.

"We made great friends." Kendall said, winking at Sonny who was on the side of the stage.

"We hope you guys liked it. Now who wants to hear some songs?" James shouted. The audience cheered and the music to Halfway There started.

_When the chips are down  
back against the wall  
got no more to give  
Cause we gave it all  
seems like going a distance is unrealistic  
but we're too far from the start_

_So we take what comes, and we keep on going  
Leaning on each other's shoulders  
then we turn around  
and see we've come so far somehow_

_We're halfway there  
We're looking good now  
Nothing's gonna get in the way  
We're halfway there  
And looking back now  
Never thought that I'd ever say  
We're halfway there  
We're halfway there_

If you never flew  
We would never fall  
If The world was ours  
We would have it all  
But the life we live  
Isn't so simplistic  
You just don't get what you want

_So we take what comes  
and we keep on going  
leaning on each other's shoulder  
then we turn around  
and see we've come so far somehow_

_We're halfway there  
We're looking good now  
Nothing is going get in the way  
We're halfway there  
And looking back now  
Never thought that I'd ever say  
We're Halfway There  
We're Halfway There_

_We're halfway there  
We're looking good now  
Nothing is going get in the way  
We're halfway there  
And looking back now  
Never thought that I'd ever say  
We're Halfway There  
We're Halfway There_

_How are you Ever Gonna Reach the Stars  
If you Never Get off the Ground  
and you'll Always be Way you are  
If you Never Let Life Knock you Down_

_We're halfway there  
We're looking good now  
Nothing is going get in the way  
We're halfway there  
And looking back now  
Never thought that I'd ever say  
We're Halfway There  
We're Halfway There  
We're Halfway There  
We're Halfway There_

The audience cheered.

"Now we would like to call up to the stage out new best friends the cast of So Random!" Carlos said. The whole cast walked onto the stage as the music to City Is Ours started

_The city is ours _

_The city is ours_

_Rolling past graffiti walls  
Billboards lighting up the block  
Everyone one of us on a mission (Oh yea)  
Got a whole crew by my side  
Cars beep, beep when they pass us by  
We ready to get down to business (mm, mm) _

_We pull up, open the door  
All the girls, scream there they are  
It's packed from wall to wall  
And, everybody is calling  
Here they come, it's almost time  
Feel the rush, now hit the lights  
We gonna get it all started _

_Because the night is young  
the line is out the door  
Today was crazy but  
Tonight the city's ours  
Live it up  
until the morning comes  
today was crazy but tonight_

_The city is ours_

_The city is ours_

_My, my look how we roll  
Was it only a month ago  
Everybody said we were dreaming (ooh ooh)  
Now we're here like, yeah we told ya  
Still far, but we're that much closer  
And there aint no way that we're leaving (oh no)_

_We pull up, open the door  
All the girls, scream there they are  
It's packed from wall to wall  
And, everybody is calling  
Here they come, it's almost time  
Feel the rush, now hit the lights  
We gonna get it all started_

_Because the night is young  
the line is out the door  
Today was crazy but  
Tonight the city's ours  
Live it up  
until the morning comes  
today was crazy but tonight  
the city is ours_

_The city is ours_

_We gotta believe  
Its destiny calling  
So night after night  
We rock the whole place out  
As hard as it seems  
I know if you want it_

_Yea its gonna happen somehow  
_

_Because the night is young  
The line is out the door  
Today was crazy but  
Tonight the city's ours  
Live it up  
Until the morning comes  
Today was crazy but tonight_

Because the night is young  
The line is out the door  
Today was crazy but  
Tonight the city's ours  
Live it up  
Until the morning comes  
Today was crazy but tonight  
The city is ours

_The city is ours_

_The city is ours_

_The city is ours_

_The city is ours_

As Kendall finished singing the last line of the song. He walked over to Sonny and kissed her on the lips for a couple of seconds, not caring if they were still on camera.

**That's it! This story is over. Thank you to all of my loyal readers, you guys never fail to make me happy with all of your sweet reviews. Now here's the promo for the sequel that will be out in a couple of weeks called Dear Kendall. It's all of the letters that Sonny and Kendall write to each other while the band is on tour. Don't worry; the whole thing won't be just letters.**

_Dear Kendall,_

_I told you not to open this letter until you got on the plane so you have something to do. I know this is kind of old fashioned, but I figured it's more personal than email and texting. Don't get me wrong, I will still be texting and calling you any chance I get, but this should be fun too. Since you gave me the names of your hotels and where you will be, I'll make sure the letters get to where you are. Two weeks. It took me two weeks to fall for you. You make me feel so safe. I feel like I can tell you anything. Your amazing Kendall, if there were more guys like you in the world girls wouldn't be so insecure. When you kissed me that night of the show, I was happy, scared, exited, and pissed all at the same time. Tawni just showed me this month's copy of Tween Weekly and guess what the cover story is. "Goodbye Channy, Hello Sendall." Sendall? How pathetic is that? The picture is of the kiss on stage. You really know how to plan your timing don't you buddy? Even though the timing wasn't perfect it was still the most amazing kiss ever. When I kissed Chad, I never felt that spark that I felt with you. I know you don't want to hear about me and Chad though, I can barely stand it when people talk about "Channy" Me and Chad say hi to each other but that's about it. It never gets any further than that. Even though he apologized I still don't trust him. He and Jo are still dating, surprisingly. Jo is becoming even more famous now that her and Chad are "Jad" I like our name better. I miss you so much and I seriously never stop thinking about you. I hope you know that. And I'm kind of hoping you feel the same way. Break a leg at your concert, tell the guys I said hi._

_From, Sonny_


End file.
